iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Gupta
|Video Games = Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Books = Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Junior Novel |Voiced by = Kunal Nayyar |Family = Unnamed parents}} Gupta was a male Badger that formed a part of the seafaring ape Gutt's pirate gang of animals, serving aboard Gutt's iceberg ship as their flag. Biography Rescued from a dangerous fate by Gutt himself, Gupta pledged his loyalty to the ape, taking the role of one of Gutt's thugs and, using the skull-and-crossbones fur pattern on his back as the iceberg ship's flag. New Crew While out at sea one day, Gutt harpooned a fish bone into the waters, spearing an acorn shell held by a saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat, who had become stuck in a fish, giving him the appearance of a mermaid. The squirrel was forced afterward to dance for the crew's entertainment. During this time, Gupta filled his role as ship's flag by grasping onto the masts as he always did. Further on, Gupta watched as a large ice floe was towed in towards the ship, the floe carrying four castaways: a mammoth, two ground sloths and a Saber-Tooth Tiger, all of which were addressed directly by Gutt, who gave them little chance besides surrender before he issued the command to his crew to attack the castaways. Gupta carried out his role by climbing to the top of the masts and hung on as the ship's flag while the others in his crew attacked and brought in the castaways. After their ship was sunk by the escaping castaways, Gutt and his crew were left with a tiny chunk of ice to float on. Gupta suggested that he fly the white flag, but Gutt refused him. When Louis challenged Gutt for the safety of Peaches, Gupta gave the molehog his own knife (that seemed to be Buck's knife), which Louis used to distract the crew, so he could burrow underneath them, catching Gutt off guard. During the ensuing battle, Gupta and Flynn were scared off and blasted into the ocean by Precious. Personality and Traits Gupta, a badger from India, was a valued member of Gutt's crew, forming the ship's "colors", or flag, during a fight: Gupta would climb up to the tallest point of the ship, a tree made into a mast, or another piece of wood, wherein he would grab onto it with his front paws and teeth, waving about like a flag with his pelt that had a naturally-occurring skull-and-crossbones pattern. In a fight, Gupta would often join in, using a blade fashioned from the tooth of a much larger animal, or draping his broad, flat form onto an opponent's face. Gupta was less than brave, often displaying this as he wished to turn from his black-and-white side while on the masts to his white underbelly as a white flag, much to Gutt's dismay. Always eager to fight but quick to cower, Gupta still remained loyal to Gutt, regardless of the situation at hand. Gupta was also proficient in music and joined in the captain's shanties to new recruits, playing a fife made from a human leg bone and drums fashioned from beaver skulls. Appearances * Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift ** Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games Behind the Scenes Gupta was voiced by English-Indian actor Kunal Nayyar. Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Characters